


Post It Note Marriage

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny keep trying to get married but things keep interrupting so Steve comes up with a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post It Note Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Everything is unbeta'd so any criticism is welcome!

"So... Have we decided on a date yet?" Danny asked as they lay in bed, face to face, gently tracing patterns on each others hips. 

Steve shook his head, "No. We don't have time to decide that. We're always on a case"

"I think we should make time. You know it's kind of important, our wedding day" Danny countered, "We've been planning it for months"

Steve scoffed and slid his hand from Danny's hip to the small of his back, pulling him in closer, "That's how it's supposed to go. Weddings take months to plan. And if you're wondering why it's taking so long, ask Kono and Grace. They're the freakin Bridezillas" 

"Well, you know it's gonna be our anniversary so I think we should kind of pick a date soon and -" Danny was cut off when Steve's phone rang and he answered it while Danny glared at him.

"McGarrett" Steve answered sharply and sighed, looking at Danny, "We got a case" 

"Of course we do!" Danny snorted and rolled out of bed, "Everytime we even try to talk about the wedding we get a case" 

"Relax Danno... We'll have your dream wedding princess" Steve chuckled and almost fell off the bed when Danny shoved him.

\--------------

"Yes. So we don't want too many flowers, just enough for the flower girl to throw and and for some of the bridesmaids to hold" Steve scowled at the word bridesmaid when Danny laughed at him. They were letting Kono, Danny's sisters, and Mary participate in the wedding, so they had requested flowers for their hair and bouquets. Steve banged his head against his desk while the woman prattled on and on about different types of flowers, colors, and sizes, "I'm sorry ma'am but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

The woman chortled with laughter, "That's ok dear. I'll explain it again" Steve groaned and made the shoot me motion to Danny who was shaking with laughter by now, "Ok so we have a lovely hyacinth in bloom that would look great on the beach and we also have a very beautiful-"

Steve's cell phone rang and he grabbed it before Danny could, "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll come by the store with my fiancé to pick some out. Thanks!" Steve slammed the phone down and answered his cell, "McGarrett!"

"Oh no!" Danny wrestled Steve for the phone, "We are not going on a case! We are busy planning our wedding. You hang up the phone right now!" 

Steve put the phone on speaker so he could hear, but held it above his head out of Danny's reach. When Danny still tried to pry the phone from his grasp and kept shouting. Steve silenced him by pulling him in for a kiss, while still listening to his phone. Chin finished talking and Steve broke the kiss, "Be right there"

Danny glared at him, punching him  
in the ribs. Steve's arm came down and Danny grabbed the phone, "Asshole! Why would you take a case while we are planning our wedding?"

"It's not like I can say no. The governor gives the cases." Steve defended himself, "It won't take long then we can go back to planning"

"No. Uh uh. I'm planning it from now on. You are going to kill yourself if you talk to any more people because one, you have no manners and two, you have no manners"

Steve scoffed, "Fine by me. I prefer the other side of the wedding anyways"

"What other side?" Danny asked, grabbing his phone and keys.

"The sex side" Steve grabbed Danny's hand, trying to pull him into another kiss but Danny snorted and pushed away.

Danny laughed, "God you're unbelievable."

\---------------

Steve signed the last sheet of paperwork and slapped it in his outbox. Despite what Danny thought, he was actually excited about the wedding. Also, despite what Danny thought, Steve did do his own paperwork, Steve thought, glancing triumphantly at his outbox. 

Steve grabbed the keys and strolled across the hall to Danny's office, "Come on husband of mine"

"Not husband yet" Danny said as he shut off his computer and looked up at Steve. 

"ok what's another couple of hours...." Steve argued, pulling Danny up out of his chair and into a kiss, "In a few hours, you'll be Daniel Thomas McGarrett" 

Danny snorted and gave Steve The Look, "And who says I'm taking your last name?"

"Steven J. Williams? Seriously babe?" Steve scoffed and received a glare from Danny.

Danny scoffed in return "And what, Daniel Thomas McGarrett sounds better?! We're hyphenating, no arguments"

"Steven J. McGarrett-Williams." Steve said a few times, testing it out, "It's kinda long..." Danny punched his shoulder, "But I think I can live with it"

"Me too. Danny McGarrett-Williams. Sounds good to me" Danny gave him a quick kiss and pulled him out of HQ. 

\-------------

"Babe... Our wedding is today. We don't have to go to work." Danny pleaded as Steve pushed and prodded him to get up.

"Yeah but the wedding's not till sunset. Everything's set up, the people won't be here until later, we can go to work and do some paperwork or we're going to be on edge all day." Steve said, pushing Danny the rest of the way out of the bed, "Come on. I know it's your second marriage but this is my first and only, so sue me if I'm nervous. Would you rather have me doing paperwork or blowing shit up?"

Danny groaned as he got his feet under him, "Neither but if you insist, paperwork it is" 

They made it to HQ, Chin and Kono absent as Danny pointed out because they had been given the day off because it was the day of the wedding. Danny didn't do paperwork so much as watch Steve do paperwork. Danny was nervous sure, but not like Steve. Steve's leg was shaking and he was tapping his pen as he read the papers in front of him. Every now and then he would run a hand through his short hair, rub his face and look up at the ceiling and sigh. So maybe he was nervous and Danny could understand that, in fact he looked adorable when he was nervous. 

It was about 2 when Danny finally decided they should go home and start getting ready. Right as he opened Steve's office door, the phone on Steve's desk rang. Danny looked to the phone, then to Steve, shaking his head, "Don't answer it! I swear to god, you answer it and I will fucking kick your ass"

Steve actually considered this for a moment and his hand strayed towards it, "Danny... It could be important"

"I don't give a flying fuck! Tonight is important! Our wedding is fucking important!" Danny shouted and the phone rang again. 

The phone stopped ringing and Steve sighed, "Ok so maybe it wasn't that important" Steve got up then his cell phone rang and he pulled it out, "Governor Dennings" he showed the screen to Danny, "Yes Governor?...... Danny. I'm so sorry but this case is huge"

"No!" Danny shouted and threw his hands up, "No! We are going to get married. You and me are going to fucking get married! Why is the universe so against us getting married that it throws a case at us everytime we try or even talk about it?!" Danny was yelling and strutting around Steve's office.

"Danny... Danny! Listen to me! Babe..." Steve grabbed Danny's hands in midair and brought them down, holding them, "Danny, listen to me... I swear to you that we will get married. There is nothing I would rather do than go home and get married to you. We are going to get married, we are going to say our vows, we are going to be happily married for the rest of our lives, you and me are going to be married ok?" Steve pulled Danny into a hug, "I promise" Steve rested his chin on Danny's shoulder and spotted the exact thing to make his promise work, he cupped Danny's face, "One minute ok?" 

Steve grabbed the blue post it note pad off his desk and a sharpie. He sat Danny down on the couch in his office and sat down beside him, "Look here"

"What are we going to do with post it notes?" Danny asked as Steve pulled the top off the sharpie. 

Steve grinned and handed him the sharpie and post it note pad "We are going to get married. Write your vows on this post it note" Steve grabbed his own sharpie and began writing on a post it. 

After about 5 minutes, Danny looked up at the same time as Steve, "Ready?" 

"Ready" Steve confirmed with a grin, "You go first"

"Ok... so here goes. I promise to keep the ranting to a minimum, to let you drive the car as much as you want. I also promise to give you atleast 2 passes a week on my stupid ass shit meter" Danny grinned when Steve rolled his eyes but smiled. 

"Now here... I'll sign yours" Steve signed the bottom of the post it and handed it back to Danny, "Now I'll read mine. I promise to keep my stunts to a minimum and to sleep in atleast twice a week. I promise to share some malasadas with you as long as you don't complain about my workout habits. I also promise to try and let you drive your car more" 

"Oh that's generous babe" Danny snorted but there was a twinkle in his eye. He signed Steve's post it note and then handed it back, "Now what?"

"Now we each sign this one" Steve replied, pulling off another post it, he wrote the words I Do on it and handed it to Danny, "Sign it" Danny did and Steve did as well. He leaned in, kissed Danny slow and leisurely and pulled back, "Now we're married"

Danny took the 3 post it notes, "No. We're post it note married"

Steve encased Danny's hands in his "Danny, listen. I don't need a big ceremony or a marriage license or any of that. I just need you. You wrote down your vows and I wrote mine. That's all we need. Real married or post it note married, I don't care." 

"So a post it note marriage?" Danny asked, looking at the notes. Steve nodded and grinned at him. Danny couldn't help the grim that spread across his face in return, "I love it," Steve leaned in to kiss him, "But we're still getting married"

And they did. They got married a week later, on the beach surrounded by their friends and family. They even got their marriage license but Steve still liked to keep to post it notes in his office, stuck to his computer so that he could always see them. Being married to Danny was the best thing that had ever happened to him but being post it note married to Danny was a close second. 


End file.
